The present disclosure relates to the provision of further performance capability on a gas turbine engine by integrating a constant-speed device into an environmental control system.
Gas turbine engines typically require air-driven systems to provide high-pressure air for use in the passenger cabin via an environmental control system (ECS). ECS air is provided by bleed ports on the engine, typically on the high pressure compressor (HPC), which may result in some performance loss. ECS air is routed through a series of pipes and valves, then through a pre-cooler near the top of the engine/aircraft interface to cool air prior to entry into the aircraft wing, and then through the aircraft air cycle machine (ACM) for use in the cabin.